What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Trouble in Harvey Street
Trouble in Harvey Street (also known as Harvey Street Kids 2: Trouble in Harvey Street) is a 2019 American direct-to-video animated film directed by Aliki Theofilopoulos and produced by DreamWorks Animation. It is the sequel of the 2015 film Harvey Street Kids. It was released on May 10, 2019. The film focuses on the Harvey Girls find themselves in trouble when Audrey's evil older sister, Zoe, has taken over the park with her Fighting Banana cheer squad. Plot The kids are all getting ready to finally finish their first game of Harvey Street Rule Kickball, where one team will finally score 1000 points. While Audrey and Melvin wager on what the loser should do for the winner, Tiny points out that the statue of the street's founder, Harvey H. Harveson, has been vandalized. The kids go to investigate and discover that his hand is gone. The perpetrator left no fingerprints, but they did leave a note stating that they will return at noon to take the street. Melvin, not wanting to see what happens, leaves to find a new street to live on. The girls look for clues to figure out who could be behind it. The note came with a picture, with which they discover that a silhouette that looked very tall and bizarrely shaped was the criminal. Audrey thinks it's a monster, Lotta thinks it's an alien, and Dot thinks it's the raccoons. Dot's theory is debunked when the animals, including the raccoons, flee for their lives. They continue to think of other suspects, such as the ice cream man, Mr. Farso' henchmen, and Chevron. But they don't seem to have any evidence for it being any of them, Mr. Farso's henchmen (with the sole exception of Katnip) had reformed after their boss' defeat, and Chevron is out of town. Soon, they see that the kids start to lose it and begin panicking over what's going to happen. Soon, they all gather together and form as much of a defense as possible to keep the thief from getting back into the street. The girls drop the picture of the silhouette and the other kids find out and think that maybe the girls did, leaving no one to trust anybody anymore. Finally, none arrives; however, the culprit does seem to be showing up. The girls believe that this was the thief's plan all along: to keep themselves inside while the culprit does its real business. Billy comes to show them something he discovered. Hovering with balloons, the girls find a shocking discovery: someone has redecorated their headquarters with a banana motif. Just then, Audrey gets a whiff of banana flavored lip balm. The culprit reveals to be a tower of kids in a banana costume, and their leader happens to be none other than Audrey's sister, who Dot and Lotta never even knew about. A William Conrad-esque narrator, who was heard narrating the events during the clue searching, tells us to wait for the next part called "TBD" or "Raiders of the Lost Park". In "Bullwinkle's Poetry Corner" (from Rocky and Bullwinkle) Bullwinkle J. Moose reads a poem which is actually a rap song by Eminem (whom he formally introduces by his birth name, Marshall Mathers III), entitled Superman, only to stop reading it after just three words, due to the fact it had swear words in it (which he had been caught by surprise with). Getting embarrassed and finding no way to finish the rest (and trying, to no avail, to try and find another work of his to read), Bullwinkle then skips it, ends the sequence early, and says next week he will read "the complete works of Mr. Fifty Cents". However, Archer (from Trolls) then appears and offscreenly punches Bullwinkle for his stupidity. Back in the story, TBD TBD Voice cast *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey Smith *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta Plump *Kelly McCreary as Dorothy "Dot" Polka *Atticus Shaffer as Melvin Wisenheimer *Danny Pudi as Tinaceous "Tiny" T. Tonner *Grey Griffin as Lucretia / Frufru / The Harvey Street Bow *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo *Roger Craig Smith as Hubert "Pinkeye" / Bobby the Elder *Jamaal Hepburn as Gerald *Anna Camp as Chevron *Cree Summer as Zoe Smith *Chelsea Peretti as Maria *Nat Faxon as Stu *Daran Norris as the Narrator Cameos *Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle J. Moose *Seth MacFarlane as Archer Logo variants *'DreamWorks:' In the style of the 2004-2009 logo (but the "Animation SKG" symbol is replaced with the Comcast byline), Audrey sits in the moon instead of the boy. When it's done, our view drops down to Harvey Street. Trivia *Unlike the first film, the sequel does include the characters from the TV series. *The Narrator, heard during the clue searching and the end of the film's first act, serves as a parody to the Narrator from Rocky and Bullwinkle. *Originally, the film was intended to be a two-part episode to the Harvey Street Kids TV series, but due to its plot, the studio decided it to be a film. *